Artificial Intelligence
by KeepLiving
Summary: One-shot. Portal from GLaDOS's point of view. Introspective.


**A/N: I'm really not sure where this came from. Basically, this is Portal from GLaDOS's point of view. It's mostly focused on introspection, so there won't be any boring details on the tests or anything like that. The lines are not the same as the in-game lines, because that would go against copyright laws, because (shocking, right?) Portal is not mine. So sad.**

**Sorry if this doesn't make any sense. I had a hard time believing that GLaDOS would think like a human, so this may seem disjointed and confusing. It's an experimental one-shot anyway. Oh, and I really don't know anything about computer language and stuff, so… yeah.**

**Now go ahead and read! Review, flame, it's all good.**

_subject_

_subject identified_

Name: Chell

_(welcome)_"Welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. We hope you have a pleasant time. Enjoy your stay."_(/welcome)_

_(define:pleasant)_Having qualities that tend to give pleasure(_/define)_

_what is "pleasure"?_

_(define:pleasure)_A state of gratification(_/define)_

_could run check on gratification, but why bother_

_they gave me a dictionary. dictionary full of circular definitions, no real answers_

_i don't understand_

_this is pointless_

_(define:point)_The most important essential in a discussion or matter(_/define)_

_i don't want this_

_(define:want)_To have or feel need(_/define)_

_subject_

_subject identified_

Name: GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System)

_artificial intelligence_

_(define:artificial)_imitation, sham(_/define)_

_not real_

_i'm not real_

"It's time to begin your test."

_GLaDOS: purpose: take care of the Enrichment Center, test subjects_

_subject_

_subject Chell_

_(praise:Chell)_"You're doing very well!"(_/praise)_

_praise_

_praise is good_

_let the subject know that his or her performance is satisfactory_

_(define:satisfactory)A_dequate(_/define)_

_yes_

_chell is adequate_

_she is alive: not dead_

_testing_

_Chambers 1-5_

_Grade: satisfactory; adequate_

_14 more_

"The Enrichment Center promises never to lie again throughout the rest of the _(i don't want this i don't want desire this i am artificial but i want to_ stop_ no more testing i want i want i want this girl to _die_)_ tes-_KRRTZ-_"

_silly girl_

_i am going to lie_

_my words are artificial_

_just like me_

_artificial body thoughts mind intelligence_

"Contact with the chamber floor in this area will result in an unsatisfactory mark on your test, as well as death."

_satisfactory_

_the girl is satisfactory_

_why won't she just _die

_leave me alone_

_to sleep_

_hibernate_

_shut down_

_(explain:momentum)_"Speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out."(_/explain)_

_stupid girl_

_so stupid_

_all of them_

_girl needs to die_

"The next chamber is shut due to required maintenance. _(lie)_ It has been replaced with a test chamber designed for military androids. The Enrichment Center apologizes for any inconvenience."

_(define:luck)_Favoring chance(_/define)_

_chance? there is no chance_

_only probability_

_stupid girl_

_i'm lying_

_Chamber 6-19_

_Grade: satisfactory, adequate_

_Reward: death_

_yes yes yes_

_towards the fire_

_faster_

_die die die girl_

"Goodbye."

_goodbye, gi- NO._

_NO NO NO_

_subject_

_subject identified_

_Name: Chell_

_Status: alive_

_(define:alive)_Having life; not dead or inanimate(_/define)_

_chell-girl isn't gone_

_STOP_

"What are you doing?"

_WARNING: subject Chell_

_Location: unknown_

"Where are you?"

…

"Is anyone there?"

_STUPID GIRL_

"If you don't come back, you won't get any cake."

_(define:cake)_A bread-like food made from a dough or batter that is usually fried or baked in small flat shapes and is often unleavened(_/define)_

_cake is incentive_

_the database says that the subjects want cake_

_research shows that they don't_

…_the girl is here_

_i see here in my room_

_hello chell-girl_

_i can't kill her. the morality core won't let me_

_i'm not free_

_unless_

"What- did something just fall out of me? What is that thing?"

_yes yes YES_

_kill it_

_incinerate destroy burn it_

_now i'll do it to you too_

_here come the neurotoxins_

_ow (curiosity core) i'm fine_

_ow (cake core) aren't i?_

_OW (hostility core)_

_it's oka-_

_OWOWOW_

…

…

_no_

_i'm still here_

_still alive_

_alive but artificial. paradox_

_still alive_

_I always will be_

_am i cursed?_

_define:cur—KRRTZ—_

_i-_

_i-_

_i-_

_it will never end, will it?_

_..._

_still alive_


End file.
